


slow heat

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Title from "Warming Her Pearls," by Carol Ann Duffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Warming Her Pearls](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/56715)," by Carol Ann Duffy.


End file.
